The Water Kitsune
by wolfreapper
Summary: What if Luffy met Nami & Nojiko early in life? What if he ate a Devil fruit no one know about until he ate a second? What if the fruit he got from Shanks was the Mizu Mizu fruit not the Gum Gum fruit? What if one of the powers of Mizu Mizu fruit was immunity to the sea and sea stone? How would this change the events of one piece? (Luffy x Nami & Nojiko main) Luffy x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**1 Years before Shank's arrival at Fussa Village.**

?: Gramps when will we get there?

?: Luffy shut up and get back to training, besides where making a stop before we head to Goa and I expect you to have Iron body down by the time we reach are next stop if you can't do something that easy how can you be a great marine when you grow up!

Luffy: But Gramps I don't want to be a marine I want to be like Roger you said he was the strongest person you ever fought and help people while he conquered the sea of adventure.

Garp: Damn it Luffy you can't be like Roger he my have been a good guy but he was still a pirate not some hero you should work hard to be a marine like me.

Luffy:(rises an eyebrow) Ether let me be like Roger or tell me who my mom is!

Garp:(hits luffy with his fist of love) Damn it Luffy get back to training.

Luffy: Humph. slave driver

Garp:(sighs and watches Luffy continue training) { Sorry Luffy that's the one thing I can't tell you if you knew I'm afraid you would join your dad.}

Three days have passed with Garp training Luffy harder each day to keep him distracted.

Crow nest marine: Land ho sir!

Garp walks up to the bow of the ship and looks at the island with Luffy by his side.

Luffy: What are we doing here gramps?

Garp: Well I came to see an old friend after that I have to go see someone very important so you will have to stay with my friend for a week or two then we'll be going to Goa and that is were I will be training you for about a year before I have to head back to marine HQ so you will be living in Goa after that I will try to get as much time off as I can so I can train you more so your ready for your marine career.

Small time skip.

knock, knock, knock

?:(answers door with eyes closed) Ya what the hell do you want!

Garp: Is that any way to talk to an old friend Bell.

Bell-amere: Of course when your the one I'm talking to. What the hell are you doing here any way?

Luffy: Hahahahaha, take that gramps, your funny lady I like you.

Bell-amere: Well high there whats your name little man my name is Bell-amere but you can call me aunt Bella.

Luffy:(With a giant grin) I'm Luffy nice to meet'cha.

Bella: Well it's nice meeting you to I have two daughter out back in the orange grove I'm sure they would like to play with you so why don't you go out back and play while I talk to your grandpa.

Luffy:(running to the back yard) Ok see you gramps I'm going to go play.

Garp waits for Luffy to be out of hearing range before turning back to Bell-amere.

Garp: I need you to look after Luffy fore a few weeks.

Bella: What the hell is so important you have to leave him here. Why can't yo-

Garp:(interrupting with a serious tone) I'm going to see his dad.

Bella:(sigh) You know your never going to stop him after what happened, you know that right.

Garp: I know but I have to try. If not for me hopefully for Luffy.

Bella: Fine but I think he's doing it more for Luffy then himself at this point.

Garp: You my be right and if that's the case I'll have to train Luffy even harder after that to keep him safe from the higher up. Well I better head out the faster I get there the faster I get back. See you in a couple weeks.

At the same time in the grove Luffy runs into two girls around his age. Looking at a strange fruit.

Luffy: Hi, I'm Luffy what are you looking at.

orangette: Oh hi, I think it's an orange but it looks funny, and I'm Nami this is my sister Nojiko.

Nojiko: Hi what are you doing back hear.

Luffy: Aunt Bella said i should come out to play. That definitely looks like a weird orange you think it's ok to eat.

Nami: I'm not eating it, it could me rotten.

Luffy:(picks up the fruit) Only one way to find out.

Luffy eats the strange orange pile and all after first biting though it he freezes and covers his mouth with both hands to stop from throwing up and swallows the fruit whole.

Luffy:cough..Definitely rotten...cough...that was the worst tasting...cough...thing ever...cough, cough.

Nami, Nojiko: Hahahahahahaha

Nojiko: That's what you get for eating something that looks rotten. Lets head inside it's almost time for lunch.

Nami, Luffy: Ok

As the three youngster head back to the house no one notices Luffy's eye's change to red with slit pupils and back.

Time skip

Bell-amere looks out into the back yard watching Luff, Nami, and Nojiko play. It's been a month an a half since Garp left Luffy to talk to his son and in that time Luffy has grow vary close to Nami and Nojiko he even told them his dream to be like Roger over dinner one night. When Bell-amere asked why his dream was be a pirate he said only people that are like Roger can be called a true pirate all others are just lairs and fakes, that a real pirate sails the sea's free in search of adventure.

Bella:(smiles) Now that's a way to look at it, to bad most now a days are fakes as you put it. I wish there was a pirate out there like Roger now he was a great man. Did you know he became king of the pirates Luffy, he wasn't even afraid of death he smiled when they executed him.

Luffy:(stars in his eye's) Soooo cool, you know I changed my dream I'm not going to be a pirate.

Bella:(raises an eyebrow) Really...

Luffy:(Giant grin) Ya, I'm going to be King of the pirates just like Roger and show the world what a true pirate is, and Nami & Nojiko will be to of my pirate queens.

This caused both girls to blush hard and Bell-amere to smile at her daughters reaction.

Bella:{well looks like they like that idea} As long as you always make them happy I'm ok with them becoming your pirate queens.

knock, knock, knock, knock

Luffy: I got it. (opens door) Hello ho... GRANDPA (jumps into Garp's arms) your back.

Garp: It's good to see you to Luffy did you have a good time.

Luffy: Yep hay gramps guess what I know what I want to be when I get older.

Garp: So you finale wish be a mar-

Luffy: (interrupts with a grin) I'm going to be the pirate king and Nami & Nojiko will be two of my queens.

This causes Garp jaw to drop in shock and Bell-amere to crack up laughing at Garp's reaction. After recovers from his shock Garp grabs Luffy's arm and starts dragging him to the port with Bell-amere and her daughters close behind.

Garp: The hell you are I'll just have to train you harder then planed to get it through to you that being a marine is better. By the time I'm done with you you'll be so strong that you won't want to be a pirate.

Luffy: (looking back at Nami & Nojiko smiling) You hear that I'm definitely going to be super strong the next time we meet again. Next time we meet will sail the sea of adventure as the soon to be future king and queens of the seas.

As Luffy finishes saying that Garp throws him onto the ship and turns to Bell-amere.

Garp: (bows) Thanks for looking after Luffy.

Bella:(smiling) Any time he's going to be my future son-in law after all. (pointing her thumb at her blushing daughters)

Garp smile and wave good-bye as he jumps on the ship and orders them to set sail to Goa. After arriving at Fussa village Garp does exactly as he plans in training Luffy. Normally he would take it slower but after his talk with his son he knows that once the world know of Luffy's heritage the World Gov. will hunt him down even if he is innocent. After the year of training Luffy was able to use two of the six powers even if they are far from being mastered it was a good start.

One week after Garp leaves for marine HQ Red-Hair Shanks and his crew arrive and start using Fussa as a base of operation.

Luffy: Hay Shanks you've been a pirate for a while right?

Shanks: Ya Luffy what's up.

Luffy: Have you ever met a man named Roger?

After that question the whole red hair pirate crew quite down and look at Luffy with surprise that he knows the name of the pirate king.

Shanks:(smiling) As a matter of fact I have.

Luffy: Really can you tell me about he gramps won't talk about him any more.

Shanks: Sure but way do you want to know about him so much?

Luffy: (giant grin) Because he's my dream I'm going to be the pirate king and sail the sea of adventure.

At that statement Shanks and his crew fell out of there sets for different reasons his crew for the fact that Luffy said it to Shanks like it was fact and Shanks because the was Luffy said it reminded him of Gol D. Roger in fact Shanks even saw the ghostly silhouette of Roger shrouding Luffy like he was Roger reincarnated.

Shanks: Now that is one big dream Luffy you sure you can do it.

Luffy: Of course I already have two future queens waiting to sail with me.

Before Shanks can say another thing the door is kicked in.

Bandit: Hay give us some booze were celebrating ower boss getting an 8,000,000 bounty.

Makino: Sorry but we are out of sake.

Bandit: Then what are they drinking water!?

Makino: It's sake but it's the last tell our next shipment.

Shanks: Sorry about that buddy hear take the last bottle as an apology for drinking the place dry.

As Shanks was handing the bottle over the leader of the bandit cut the bottle with his sword spilling it all over Shanks and the bar.

Shanks: now that's just a wast of good sake. Hear Makino let me help you clean this up.

As Shanks leaned over to bar to start cleaning the bandit leader slams Shanks into the bar and then pushes him over.

Higuma: Like I take cheap sake from some filthy pirate I'm Higuma the bandit I've killed over 10 men and have a bounty of 8,000,000 your lucky I don't kill you for your insolence come on boys lets go.

After the bandit have left Shanks and his crew start laughing.

Yassop: They you good look at you your cover from head to toe in sake.

Shanks: Hahahaha-

Luffy: What the hell was that Shanks why did you just stand there and take it hell even I'm stronger then them.

Shanks: Oh really care to prove it Luffy I'll even give you a free shot.

Luffy: Ok I'll show you lets go out side.

After that Luffy hops off his stool and walks out side to wait for Shanks.

Shanks: Come on boys lets see what the anchor can do.

Once there all out side they see Luffy stretching his legs.

Shanks: When ever your ready Luffy.

When Shanks said that Luffy just smirked that gave Shanks an uneasy feeling which surprised him because Luffy was only a kid of about seven at most. This turn to shock for Shanks and his crew when Luffy jumped up a little higher then he stood and kick yelling "Tempest Kick" sending a compressed air blade at Shanks lucky he could see it would miss, but it still cut a 3 ft' deep meter long gouge in the ground next to Shanks shocking all to see.

Luffy: Damn I missed looks like I need more practice before I can use that in a fight.

Shanks: LUFFY HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT?!

Luffy:(smiling) Gramps use the one to teach me that.

Shanks: WHO THE HELL IS YOUR GRAMPS?

Luffy: His name is Garp way.

Red-hair pirates:...WAIIIIIIIIIIIIT YOUR GRAMPS IS MARINE HERO GARP?!

Luffy: Yep he said I have two power down and four to learn and that I still need to master them though.

Shanks: Well I think you earned desert on me you definitely prove your tougher then that bandit.

Luffy: Yahoo free food.

The pirate and Luffy all re-entered the bar after that and continued to party. Shanks sat down next to Luffy and Lucky put a chest between Luffy and Shanks. Shanks sighed and looked at the roof just trying to rap his mind around the fact that a kid of seven just used one of the six power over the top marines hell you needed to have a strong will just to even do them. Shanks had his thoughts stopped by the sound of eating next to him. Turning to Luffy.

Shanks: Hay what are you eating?

Luffy:(swallowing) Just the desert you promised but did it have to be so gross.

Shanks: But I didn't (looks at the bar and sees the chest that had the unknown devil fruit in it) Shit (flips Luffy upside down shaking him) Spit the fruit out quick Luffy before it's to la-

Shanks didn't even get to finish his sentence because were he was holding Luffy turned to water causing Luffy to fall to the ground missing his legs.

Luffy: (scared) SHANKS WERE ARE MY LEG WERE DID THEY GO HELP ME SHANKS.

Shanks: LUFFY calm down and focus just relax and it will be ok.

Luffy:(Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale) Hay there back cool. Shanks what was that?

Shanks: Well Luffy that terrible tasting fruit with the swirling pattern was the water water fruit, which is a devil fruit.

Luffy: Um Shanks are all devil fruits swirl patterned and shity tasting.

Shanks:(narrowing his eyes) Ya way

Luffy: Then that's the second one I have eaten.

Shanks:(eyes slowly widening in realization)...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!


	2. Explaning devil fruit 1 not a chapter

_A/N: As you may have guessed Luffy's first devil fruit is the Inu Inu No Mi Model: Kitsune or in english the Dog Dog fruit Model: Spirit Fox. Now I've done a lot of research to find out what I can about Kitsune so here is a small summery, list of abilities, and some limitations._

User with this ability either is or can transform into an Kitsune (Japanese: fox), a fox-spirit, who usually gain their powers by living long and keep growing stronger as they age: the more tails a Kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful it is. They are often tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence, but some act as faithful guardians, friends, and lovers.

Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Their powers include illusions, shape-shifting (particularly to human form), possession and especially ability to use fox-fire.

 **Main Known Abilities**

⦁ Age Empowerment

⦁ Canine Physiology

1\. Enhanced Bite

2\. Enhanced Durability

3\. Enhanced Endurance

4\. Enhanced Senses

a. Enhanced Hearing

b. Enhanced Smell

c. Night Vision

5\. Enhanced Speed

6\. Enhanced Stamina

7\. Enhanced Strength

⦁ Environmental Adaptation

⦁ Predator Instinct

⦁ Temperature Regulation

⦁ Claw Retraction

⦁ Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality

⦁ Dream Manipulation

⦁ Fox-Fire Manipulation

⦁ Flight _(Yes Kitsune can fly once they reach the right age.)_

⦁ Illusion Manipulation

⦁ Insanity Inducement

⦁ Intelligence Infinitum as their age

⦁ Life-Force Absorption

⦁ Possession

⦁ Shape-shifting

1\. Gender Transformation

2\. Human Disguise

3\. Size Manipulation

⦁ Tail Manifestation

⦁ Curse Inducement

⦁ Hair Manipulation

⦁ Intangibility

⦁ Invisibility

⦁ Plant Manipulation

⦁ Prehensile Tail

⦁ Supernatural Beauty

⦁ True Illusion

As Kitsune grow older they gain more tails, as well as intelligence and magical power, and even gain.

⦁ Almighty Ascension

⦁ Divinity

⦁ Elemental Aura

⦁ Nigh Omniscience/Omniscience

⦁ Space-Time Manipulation

⦁ Spirit Physiology

⦁ Disaster Manipulation

⦁ Elemental Manipulation

⦁ Environment Manipulation

 **Limitations**

May keep some trait that reveals their true form when shape-shifting, tail, shadow/reflection and facial features being the most common.

Carelessness and/or drunkenness may reveal true form.

Kitsune have a fear or a hatred of dogs.

Dogs can detect Kitsune.

Until they gain their ninth tail, Kitsune are essentially physical foxes.

Kitsune can be consumed by negative emotions easily to the point that it can lead to death.

Priests, monks, and others of faith may be able to see through a Kitsune's illusions, and may be able to dissolve them. _(Or those with high will power i.e Haki.)_

 _A/N: Now I don't plan to add all of the abilities listed some will stay others will go and some will be tweaked so I can keep them without Luffy being to OP to early. Also a lot of the abilities will be gained over time to stay true to the fact that Kitsune get stronger as they age._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now before I start I'd like to let you all know that I have been playing Fallout 76 and I'm an ad-vied gamer so I'll try to let you all know when there's a game I plan on binging in the future. Also please review it lets me know how I'm doing on the story. Thanks now on to the story.**

After taking the rest of the day to collect his thoughts on the near mind braking news that Luffy is not only learning the six powers from his grandpa, who is Monkey D. fucking Garp witch is shock news on it's own. Luffy also has a second devil fruit witch should be impossible at least that what he has seen, after all the last person he saw try died second after eating his second fruit so to see Luffy do it like it was nothing is nothing short of a miracle. There was only one thing he could think to do, find out what his other fruit is and train him to use one.

Walking back to Makino's bar Shanks began to think about how he saw the shroud of his old captain over Luffy, Shanks could only think of two reasons that he saw that 1. Was that Roger's spirit was looking over and supporting him. or 2. Luffy was Gol D. Roger's reincarnation witch seemed to make more since to him even if it was the more crazy of the two reasons.

When he entered he walked over to the bar. "Hay Makino how is your day so far?" Shanks asked truly hoping she was having a good day after all the main reason his crew set up shop here in the first place was his ever evolving feelings for the cute bar tender.

Looking up with a smile. "Good so far what can I do for you Shanks, by the way were is the rest of your crew? Are you getting ready to set sail again?" Makino said a little nervous after all she had a crush on the sun set haired captain, though she was to nervous to tell him that.

Giving her a heart warming smile. "Oh there just getting in there morning training I'm actually here looking for Luffy with having the powers of a devil fruit he'll need someone who he can use those powers on with no fear of hurting them. I thought I'd help him seeing as it is kind of my fault for not looking after the fruit better." Shanks said rubbing the back of his head.

Putting a hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "Well given the that he said that he needed to get started on learning to swim-" "He is what were is he I have to get there fast those who eat a devil fruit lose the ability to swim after eating one of the fruits." Shanks interrupted in a panic.

Makino didn't even look back after hearing that she just ran as fast as she could to the small pound just inside the woods on the outskirts of town were Luffy said he would be learning how to swim with Shanks right next to her asking were they we're going, she didn't answer she just ran faster she had to make sure Luffy was ok he was like a son to her after all.

When they arrived at the pound nether saw Luffy and feared the worst both were about to dive in to look for Luffy when they heard movement in the bushes. Looking to the left both Shanks and Makino were relived to see Luffy walking out of the shrubbery wet but ok. Shanks had his eyes slowly widen when he realized that Luffy had been in the water and was ok. "L-Luffy I need you to tell me the honest truth were you in the water?" Shanks asked hoping his mind was playing tricks after all he ate the water water fruit he could have gotten wet that way but the fact that he has been here over night gave evidence against that hope.

Looking confused at both Shanks and Makino. "Yah, and it took me all night just to learn how to float but I guess that is a start right." Luffy said with frustration that he was up all night and could only float.

Shock by Luffy's words once again Shanks could only say one thing. "Show me"

Luffy gladly ran into the water until he was chest deep in the water and layed back in the water letting his feet slowly raze to the surface of the water and just floated there as if it was second nature. This had Shanks jaw cleanly place in the dirt and eyes nearly popping out of the sockets do to the shear shock of Luffy a devil fruit eater floating on 'WATER' the one thing that all fruit eaters feared above all after all it was a death sentence, then it came to him Luffy ate the water water fruit it had to be the reason for his ability to swim still being here after all it was widely believed that the water water fruit was the only fruit that the sea devil actually supported after all it was believed that anyone who live the consumption of the fruit would be viewed as a true child of the sea and seeing Luffy ok in the water just confirmed this belief.

Shaking off his shock and closing his eyes Shanks let out a sigh. "Well it looks like the legends of the water fruit are true. On another note I was wondering if you would like some training from me Luffy?" Shanks said opening only his right eye to see Luffy's reaction.

To say Luffy was shocked was an under statement, that is if you consider a giant geyser of water shooting into the sky an under statement. "YAHOO, what's first are you going to teach me how to shoot a gun, how about to use a sword, or shooting the cannons on your ship." Luffy asked as he was running out of the water to stand in front of Shanks.

"Well first we will have to start with hand to hand so I can see what I'm working with." "But you already say what I can do yesterday out side Makino's bar." "No, you showed me an ability not your skills in a fight so we're going to spar so I can get a good look at your skills got it." Shanks finished after correcting Luffy's statement.

"Right when do we start?" Luffy asked determined.

Shanks charged Luffy. "NOW"

It didn't take long for Shanks to find out what Luffy's other fruit was, it happened about a week into his training with Luffy during one of there sparing matches Luffy was getting frustrated that he couldn't hit Shanks, in fact he was so angry at himself that he never saw the shock on Shanks face when his body started to change growing fluffy ears and tail, his eyes changed to crimson with slit pupils. Now Shanks was not shocked by the changes after all he has fought Zoan fruit users before, no it was the fact that the tip of Luffy's fluffy fox tail caught fire with a ghostly flame that shocked Shanks many because that made it vary clear that Luffy's second fruit was not only a Zoan but a Mythical Zoan said to be the rarest fruits sens the water fruit.

Later that day Shanks sat down with Luffy and Lucky to talk about the fruit. "What did you need to talk about Shanks?" asked Lucky as he ate meat off the bone.

Sighing Shanks stated, "I know what Luffy's other fruit is and I need you to look into something for me about it, after all you are the closest thing we have to an expert on devil fruits and I only know of one person with a fruit similar to Luffy's fruit and that is Marco." Shanks grinned as he finished his statement because Lucky drop his food on the floor in shock.

Slowly turning to Luffy he asked Shanks witch myth Shanks smiled. "Kitsune, I need you to look up everything about them so Luffy can know what to expect to see in the future after all Marco had to learn from mythology to learn how to truly use his fruit. It looks like to gain better control over a Mythical Zoan you have to study the myth your fruit comes from as well as training your self."

"Right I'll get right on it, I'll make a list of all known abilities and known limitations after that I'll look into any and all sub categories of those abilities. This is going to have me staying up all night for the next week at least." Lucky said giving a sigh before saying the last bit.


End file.
